Pesan dari Sela jari
by tiurmatio
Summary: sela-sela jari bila diisi jari orang lain akan mengirimkan pesan. pesan apa yang diterima Kiku ketika sela-sela jarinya terisi oleh jari-jari Arthur?


Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning : ibarat tablet salut gula, ini fic adalah shonen ai salut friendship. . . .ada yang g berkenan? Tuh tombol 'back' duduk manis, pencet sono. . .

Pesan dari Sela-sela Jari

Cobalah pandang telapak tanganmu. Apa yang kau lihat di situ? Lima jari terpisah satu sama lain, tanpa selaput yang menjembatani mereka. Coba kau perhatikan sela-sela jarimu, bayangkan ketika sela-sela yang tidak sempurna itu disempurnakan oleh jari-jari orang lain. Sahabatmu, temanmu, atau orang terkasihmu. Nah,sekarang, apa yang kau rasakan? Berbagilah ceritamu padaku

-xxx-

Terisolasi, sendirian, dan terasing. Sudah lama aku mengalami semua itu. Duduk di bawah taburan bunga sakura yang berguguran, menyapa bulan purnama pucat, menyanyi bersama burung hantu yang sedang berpesta. Gunung Fuji nun jauh di ujung pandangan, aku nikmati sendirian putih berkilau saljunya. Nikmatnya onsen di musim dingin, aku monopoli.

Namun, suatu kali, di musim dingin tahun 1902, datang seorang pemuda ke rumahku. Membawa pesan persahabatan, mengajakku keluar dari dunia tempatku terisolasi. Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Aku menyambut, jariku dan jarinya terangkai di antara sela-sela jari kami. Kami berkenalan ketika itu.

"Watashi wa Honda Kiku desu."

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. You can call me Arthur. Ermm...and if i want to call you?"

"Kiku."

"Ehm..Kiku...lets take a walk."

Aku mengajaknya berkeliling di rumahku yang luas. Aku membawanya ke gunung Fuji, ke teluk Tokyo, ke kuil tempatku biasa memanjatkan doa untuk kesejahteraan isi rumahku, tak lupa aku mengajaknya menikmati onsen.

Arthur-san adalah temanku yang pertama, dia bersikap ramah padaku. Tubuhnya yang tegap dibalut baju tentara warna hijaunya, punggungnya yang lebar, menawarkan tempat bersandar yang kokoh untukku, matanya yang memancarkan kebaikan membuat aku selalu tersenyum dalam hati 'ini ya, rasanya punya teman?'. Dia tak pernah melepaskan tanganku darinya, bahkan ketika aku melonggarkan tanganku, dia semakin merekatkannya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang kemerahan, menjadi semkin merah.

"Arthur-san, karada ga waruin desu ka? Jyaa, ano sakura no ki no shita de yasumimashou ka?"

"Uhm...eee...i'm fine, Kiku. It's ok. But..if you want to, we can rest under the tree and enjoy a cup of tea!"

Aku tersenyum, dia semakin memerah, aku jadi panik.

"Ima sugu yasumimashou."

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura perlahan berguguran ke kepala kami. Aku menyiapkan alas duduk dan teh hijau. Yang aku dengar, orang-orang dari Inggris gemar menikmati teh di sore hari. Tapi aku ragu, apakah Arthur-san suka teh hijau buatanku? Jangan-jangan tidak cocok dengan lidahnya dan memuntahkan balik.

"Arthur-san, ocha wa douzo." Aku gugup. Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama cara Arthur-san meminum tehku.

"Ah! Great tea! You made it perfectly,Kiku." Ekspresi puas terpancar dari wajahnya. Ah, aku senang sekali, tanpa sadar wajahku merona, cepat-cepat aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Arigato." Kataku lirih.

Tangan Arthur-san meraih tanganku yang aku sembunyikan di balik lengan yukata-ku. Dia merangkai lagi jari-jarinya di sela-sela jariku. Kini tercipta untaian sempurna dari dua tangan yang berbeda. Aku rasakan telapak yang besar,kasar, namun hangat, dibandingkan dengan telapakku yang kecil, halus, dan dingin. Aku menggenggamnya lebih erat, terasa nyaman, sangat nyaman. Arthur-san menepuk bahunya, memberi isyarat agar aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

Sela-sela jarimu adalah ketidaksempurnaan, namun ketika sela-sela jari itu diisi oleh jari-jari dari orang yang berharga bagimu, sela-sela jari itu akhirnya menjadi sempurna dan menyampaikan pesan bagimu. Dan pesan yang aku dapat darinya –ketika aku mengisi sela itu dengan jari Arthur-san- adalah : kenyamanan dari seorang sahabat atau seorang...

Ah, tebaklah sendiri.

-xxx-

Ucapan terimakasih :

untuk pendeta di gereja, duuhhh...dara2 bapak, saya jadi dapet ide bikin ini fic...OTL...nista bener ke gereja malah mikir beginian...

untuk ditha...tengkyu udah mau jadi translator ke bahasa jepang bu...

rachigekusa : nih ficnya sudah dipublish di sini.


End file.
